Caraku Melindungimu
by Calico The3Colors
Summary: Kini ia ghoul. Tidak dapat lagi bersisian dengan sahabatnya. Namun ia salah. Melindungi Hide bukanlah dengan menjauhinya. [warn: nyerempet slash romance]


**Tokyo Ghoul © Ishida Sui**

**Caraku Melindungimu © cnbdg16111141714**

**Warn: sepertinya modified canon. Versi panjang dgn bbrp perubahan dari drabble penulis di ao3 berjudul Mine~**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Bila membicarakan seorang remaja menjelang dewasa bernama Nagachika Hideyoshi, yang pertama akan hadir dalam pikiran Kaneki adalah kata: aneh.

Ya, Hide biasa ia dipanggil, adalah seseorang yang terbilang aneh bagi si raven yang selalu berduaan saja dengan novel-novelnya. Ia bagaikan jelangkung, datang tak dijemput pulang tak diantar. Mengarahkan pukulan ke pundak Kaneki serta mempertontonkan senyum terlewat lebar adalah yang ia berikan pada awal perkenalan keduanya.

"Nagachika Hideyoshi. Panggil saja Hide. Aku mau berteman denganmu."

Sok kenal sok dekat sepertinya cocok untuk menggambarkan sosok ceria tersebut. Ia yang supel selalu berusaha agar Kaneki memiliki teman berjalan di sampingnya, tidak hanya sebuah buku di bawah hidung. Tidak peduli akan mendapat sunyi, mata galak, maupun penolakan yang lebih eksplisit, Hide _ke__u__keuh_ dengan usahanya menjadikan Kaneki sebagai seorang remaja laki-laki yang tidak selalu sendiri.

Menjadikannya seorang teman.

Pada awal kisah, Kaneki cukup kesulitan menerima sosok yang tidak mau diam barang sebentar pun tersebut. Ia terbiasa sendiri. Mendapati ada makhluk bervolume berjalan di sebelahnya jelas membutuhkan suatu adaptasi.

Dan ia berhasil beradaptasi dalam hitungan yang baginya terbilang cepat. Kini Kaneki terbiasa dengan kehadiran Hide dan tidak terbiasa bila ia tidak hadir dalam detik yang terus berjalan.

Hide. Teman terbaik yang pernah ia miliki selain kumpulan novel kesayangannya.

Ia adalah matahari. Terlepas dari rambut kuningnya, ia adalah sosok ceria, senyum lebar tidak pernah absen mampir di bibir, sedikit jahil, bola mata besar yang menyorotkan keramahan.

Ia adalah penolong bagi seorang Kaneki. Ia yang dirasakannya sebagai sosok pertama yang merengkuhnya setelah orang tuanya meninggal ke dalam selimut hangat bernama jalinan benang berlabel teman. Berbagi cerita dan cita.

Dan Hide adalah pahlawannya. Mengangkat Kaneki dari dalam lubang keterpurukan. Menariknya bangkit bahkan menggendongnya tatlaka ia terpincang oleh beratnya dunia. Membisikkan kata-kata penyemangat ketika rapuh. Memberi pelukan dalam dingin. Menyatukan dengan lem ketika ia pecah.

Kaneki … tanpa pernah mengucapkannya langsung ia mengakui dalam hati bahwa Hide adalah sosok paling berharga dan paling ia sayangi.

Dan apabila diizinkan, ia sangat berharap dapat terus bersama sahabat pirangnya. Hingga mereka sama-sama memiliki keluarga nanti. Bila perlu termasuk melangsungkan double wedding. Dan hingga ajal memisahkan keduanya. Bukankah itu menyenangkan? Selalu bersisian dengan sang sahabat.

Akan tetapi, harapan tinggallah buih yang dihempas ombak. Tragedi mengharuskan Kaneki berpisah dengannya, berbalik badan dan berlari menghindari terik mataharinya. Mereka tidak dapat berjalan bersisian lagi. Tidak hari ini maupun hari nanti. Kaneki berbahaya.

Sebab ia bukanlah lagi setengah ghoul apalagi manusia.

Kaneki adalah ghoul.

Dan ghoul adalah pemakan daging.

Dan daging sama dengan Hide.

**# # #**

Kaneki raib. Seperti ditelan hidup-hidup oleh mulut bumi. Segala kabar baik berupa tulisan maupun suara tidak lagi Hide peroleh dari rekan yang terkadang ia jahili tersebut. Hanya sunyi yang Hide peroleh. Pun tidak ada yang tahu kemana sosok bertinggi rata-rata tersebut pergi. Ia tidak memiliki banyak teman, jarang yang memerhatikan keberadaannya.

Cemas dan takut adalah teman Hide setiap kali ia memikirkan di manakah gerangan seorang Kaneki Ken. Sedang apa. Bersama siapa. Sehatkah dia. Sudah makan minumkah Kaneki.

Dan tanya terakhir yang selalu berhasil membuatnya bergidik ngeri adalah: _masih adakah kamu, Kaneki?_

_Pulanglah, Kaneki. Aku kesepian bila kamu mendiamkan aku begini._

Hanya langit biru dan awan putihlah penjalin cerita dua sahabat yang telah berpisah tanpa kabar secuil pun.

**# # #**

Hide … bulanan tak bertatap muka ia masihlah tetap sama. Tidak ada perbedaan selain teman-teman yang berjalan di sisinya sekarang. Utamanya, tidak ada Kaneki dalam kumpulan tersebut.

Memandangi dari atas gedung bertingkat pun terihat jelas rambut kuning serta penampilan santai nan cueknya. Serta yang selalu sang ghoul rindukan, adalah senyumnya. Bersinar terang, menyilaukan. Ketulusan terkurva spontan pada bibir si pengguna tutup mata yang sering menyecap asin dan amis darah tersebut.

Bulanan menghilang, bulanan itu pulalah Kaneki memerhatikan Hide dari jauh. Memastikan ia baik-baik saja adalah yang dapat dilakukannya sekarang. Makhluk sepertinya, para ghoul, berkeliaran. Tanpa bermaksud menjadi penguntit Kaneki hanya ingin Hide sahabat tersayangnya tidak berurusan dengan satu pun dari mereka.

Termasuk dengan Kaneki.

Namun hari ini adalah hari keberuntungan tersialnya.

Jelas Kaneki mendapati pemandangan paling biadab yang pernah ia saksikan. Acara thriller maupun suspense tak seberapa dengan menyaksikan beberapa ghoul menyerang dan menjadikan teman-teman Hide santapan—

_Hide?!_

Ya, teman-teman Hide dan Hide sendiri. Terpojokkan, tersudutkan, dan terkoyak tak bernyawa, ketika mereka seharusnya bersenang-senang di sebuah karaoke. Ia terbiasa menyantap mayat manusia. Belum ada dalam garis tangan seorang Kaneki kata membunuh. Yomo mengajarkannya, memperkenalkannya pada restaurant khusus ghoul.

Lalu ini … menjijikan!

_Hide!_

Ia bergerak di luar perintah medapati Hide sebagai manusia terakhir bergulingan kotor bersama ghoul. Gigi mengatup ganas mendekati leher, liur beterbangan membasahi wajah takut namun berusaha tegar milik Hide.

Kagune membelit dan melemparkan ghoul brengsek tersebut menjauh dari remaja yang selalu ia anggap sahabat tersebut. Reklame roboh ketika tubuh jeleknya membentur, lalu jatuh ke atas tumpukan sampah.

Hide kini aman, walau harus berada dalam lingkaran ceceran air merah serta jasad teman-teman yang bahkan belum pernah ia kenalkan pada Kaneki.

Lama keduanya bertatapan, Kaneki dari atas sebuah gedung 4 lantai dan Hide jauh di bawahnya. Pandangan rindu dipastikan tengah terpasang pada bola mata hitam Kaneki. Sebab itulah yang memang tengah ia rasakan di tengah deru napas murkanya. Terlalu rindu. Berharap ia dapat mendekati sosok pahlawannya.

Akan tetapi, itu tidaklah mungkin. Di lain pihak, Hide memberinya mata penuh takut dan seperti sedang berpikir keras. Keringat dingin sebesar biji jagung terlihat menetes dari pelipisnya.

Kaneki tidak suka melihatnya seperti itu.

"Kaneki, itukah kamu? Kamu … Kaneki Ken, 'kan? Sahabatku?"

Sayup sosok kuning bertanya, mengundang detak menyakitkan pada dada Kaneki ketika ia menyadari bahwa ia merindukan suara temannya itu.

Tidak mempertanyakan mengapa ia menyadari Kaneki dalam balutan pakaian ketat hitam, topeng mengerikan, mata kiri yang beriris merah, serta surai yang kini berwarna putih, Kaneki berbalik.

Namun niatannya untuk pergi dicegah oleh teriakan Hide.

"Kaneki! Aku yakin sekali kamu Kaneki! Kamu mau kemana lagi? Jangan pergi! Ayo … ayo kita pulang, Kaneki! Jangan diamkan aku seperti ini! Kamu membuatku khawatir dan kesepian!"

Tangan terkepal. Seharusnya dengan mengetahui ia bukanlah manusia normal lagi Hide menyuruh, bahkan memerintah Kaneki untuk pergi, bila perlu meminta sekalian mati saja. Bukannya meminta ia pulang.

_Ada-apa denganmu, Hide?_

"Aku tidak bisa Hide. Kamu melihatnya sendiri aku seperti apa sekarang. Aku harus menjagamu dari ghoul. Dariku." Suara Kaneki yang agak berbisik dihantar udara hingga tiba pada pendengaran si kuning.

"Kamu ini bicara apa?!" teriaknya lagi. "Kamu melindungiku barusan! Kamu bukan ancaman! Merekalah yang ancaman bagiku! Bagi yang lainnya! Kamu … Kamu Kaneki ken! Kamu adalah pahlawanku! Kamu sahabatku!"

Sepintas Kaneki memiliki niatan meminta Hide untuk bungkam, namun untaian kata-katanya barusan telah menyadarkan Kaneki sang ghoul.

_Iya, aku adalah ghoul. Tetapi … aku bukanlah ancaman bagi Hide. Aku justru selalu mengawasinya. Menjaganya dari jauh. Aku … belum pernah melukainya, kan?_

_Ah. __Pernah … aku pernah melukai Hide dengan meninggalkannya sendiri. Tanpa pesan telah memutus kontak dan tali persabatanku dengannya. _

Dengan wajah yang terangkat, kini Kaneki sadar caranya salah. Ia tidak seharusnya menjaga Hide dengan cara pergi. Ia seharusnya menjaga Hide dengan pulang ke sampingnya.

Akan tetapi, pulang bukanlah alternatif. Masih ada manusia lainnya. Dikenal maupun tidak, Kaneki tidak ingin melukai siapa pun.

_Berarti satu-satunya cara…._

"Kaneki. Ayo … ayo kita pulang. Aku akan—"

Kagune meliuk perlahan mendekati Hide di bawah sana, lalu membelit lembut ke sekeliling pinggang si kuning dan menariknya hati-hati ke hadapan Kaneki di atap gedung.

Senyum super lebar menyapanya.

"Kaneki. Ayo…" ujar Hide lembut.

Namun … yang ia peroleh sebagai balasan adalah sebuah pelukan. Membawa tubuh yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu ke dalam dekapan rindu. Aroma familiar yang menenangkan menyergap indera penciuman. Wangi. Lebih wangi dibandingkan darah maupun daging. Aroma rumah.

"Aku tidak bisa pulang," ujar Kaneki pelan. "Tetapi, izinkan aku yang membawamu pulang ke tempatku, Hide. Agar aku dapat menjagamu. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menungguku pulang lagi."

Belum sempat Hide merespon atas ketidakmengertiannya, kagune telah mengerat guna menahan tubuh Hide yang limbung lalu pingsan berkat pukulan pada leher bagian belakangnya.

Ya. Menjaga jarak membuktikan Hide telah disentuh oleh ghoul yang nyaris mengoyaknya. Berarti hanya dengan memperkecil jaraklah satu-satunya cara untuk memastikan Hide aman. Dalam jangkauannya.

Sebab Nagachika Hideyoshi adalah mataharinya. Penolongnya. Pahlawannya. Sahabatnya.

Manusianya.

Miliknya.

Hidenya.

Tidak akan Kaneki membiarkan Hide mati oleh selain tangan Sang Kuasa.

Tidak akan Kaneki membiarkan Hide dimakan oleh selain jasad renik dalam tanah nanti.

Tidak akan.

Dan beginilah, cara Kaneki melindungi sahabat cerianya tersebut.

* * *

><p><strong>Pojok CN<strong>: akhirnya! Kesampaian juga buat oneshot di tokto ghoul! Hm… masih sepi ya, terutama oleh yg berbahasa indo. Semoga semakin ramai.  
>Makasih banyak telah mampir. Feedback, please!<p> 


End file.
